The wider bandwidth of IP networks in recent years has been accompanied by the popularization of videophone terminals that carry out multimedia communication of both speech and images. Multimedia communication takes advantage of the properties of “images” that did not exist in conventional voice communication to not only allow conversation in which partners can see each other but also to meet a wide variety of other service needs.
However, when an originator terminal is calling a termination-side terminal (before the terminator terminal responds), images, i.e., desired content, were not displayed on the originator terminal or on the terminator terminal.
In addition, during a call between terminals, desired character strings were not inserted into images displayed on the originator terminal or on terminator terminal.
However, techniques have been considered by which, in a call between videophone terminals, when the originator terminal is calling the termination-side terminal (before the termination-side terminal responds), prescribed data are transmitted to the originator terminal, and the transmitted data are displayed on the originator terminal (for example, see JP-A-2005-033442).
Alternatively, a technique has been considered by which, when a call is generated from a telephone, advertisement content is transmitted to the telephone at a designated timing (for example, see JP-A-2003-348253).
Still further, a technique has been considered by which, during communication standby following call origination from an originator telephone, commercial information is provided to the originator telephone (for example, see JP-A-2006-254512).
However, nothing is described in the above-described patent documents regarding information for reproducing the data in the originator terminal.